


Time of the Season

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral, Smut, female receiving, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: After a bad day you meet Tony Stark at a bar.   Then you go home with him.





	Time of the Season

Swirling the glass was much more fun than drinking it. You looked down at the brown liquid entranced as it circled, enjoying the way it distracted you from your problems, your life. 

“You look bored.” A man broke your trance.

You hadn’t realized anyone was sitting next to you. When you looked up you saw a familiar face, but you couldn’t quite place it. 

“The last ten minutes you haven’t taken a sip. Bottom shelf?” He gave a small laugh. 

“You’re Tony Stark.” One of the most famous faces in the world. You gave a half smile, too depressed to care that he was a celebrity/hero. 

“What’s your name?” He swiveled his chair to face yours. 

“What’s it matter?” You popped your elbow up on the bar. 

“Who’s your daddy?” The brunette smiled.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who has a daddy?” You laughed at the concept. 

“Is he rich like me?” Tony blinked his eyes, trying to flutter his lashes. 

“Is anyone rich like you?” Now you were grinning ear-to-ear. 

“Deflection.” Tony took a drink. “I dig it. Every question answered with a question.” 

“Well ask me one worth answering.” You glanced at your drink, it still looked as unappetizing as ever. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” His teeth dragged over his lip. 

This two second interaction made you smile for the first time in weeks. You’d heard the rumors about him, playboy, man-whore. But what did you have to lose? There were worse people to have a one night stand with. 

“Alright.” You stood up from your chair.

He threw a twenty on the bar and held his hand back for you. When your fingers entwined with his and you followed him to the door a rush went through you. This was the most fun you’d had in weeks and the night was only going to get better. 

~~ 

“Do you do this often?” You looked out the window at the California mountains. 

“Do what often?” Tony didn’t look away from the road as his sports car drove up the hills. “Pick up women at a bar?” 

“Yeah…I mean, you don’t even know my name, but I know so much about you.” It was a little off putting. 

“Well tell me your name?” 

“Answer the question.” You folded your arms. 

“Do you want me to say no? That you’re the first and there was something special about you?” He peered down at you. 

“No. That would be a lie. Say whatever you like, but don’t lie.” You went back to staring at the night. 

“You’re beautiful and you looked sad.” Tony sighed. “That’s a deadly combination for me. Beautiful women should never be sad. I feel obligated to cheer them up.” 

“That I believe.” Your eyes went back to him. 

“Still keeping quiet on the name front?” He slowed down as his mansion came into view. 

“Your house is insane. If you can even call it a house.” You didn’t want to act like a fangirl, but part of you realized you weren’t even flipping out, not like you should be. 

“I have a motorized bed.” He pulled into the garage. “The entire thing, just rocks and vibrates. You’ll love it.” 

“Now now, what did I say about lying?” You took off your seatbelt and opened the door as he did the same. 

“That wasn’t a lie, it was a joke.” The sound of the closing doors echoed across the garage. 

There were several cars and you had a feeling many many more at other locations. 

“How do you keep your keys straight?” You didn’t know why you asked it out loud. “Do you have a key ring like a janitor?” 

“No.” Tony laughed and stopped at a box, flipping it open to show at least a dozen sets of keys. “When I get bored I reprogram them with facial technology to start for me…but some of the classics I don’t want to mess with.” 

He pushed open the door to the house. You followed him and looked around in wonder. It was impressive. 

“What’s wrong?” He grabbed your hand and led you up a flight of stairs. 

“Nothing.” The lighting was dim, but you could make out the giant glass window overlooking the ocean. “Your place is nice.” 

“Nice?” He dropped your hand and crossed his over his chest. “It tends to bring out more of a reaction.” 

“Oh Daddy! I love your giant mansion. I can’t wait to move in and bring all my toys!” You clapped your hands. 

Tony rolled his eyes as a smile broke out on his face. 

“Drink?” He walked over to the mini bar while you went to the couch.

“Sure. I’ll have what you’re having.” You sat down as he came over with two glasses in his hands. 

“Do girls really say that to you? The sight of your house just gets them wet?” You curled your legs underneath you. 

“Some.” He handed you your cocktail. “Most.” 

“Well, I suppose they came here under the impression they were getting laid.” You went to take a sip, but stopped and ended up swirling it around again. “Why bother with the pretenses?” 

“When you put it like that it really turns me on Mother Theresa.” Tony leaned back on the couch. “Back to that name?” 

“Theresa will do.” You didn’t see a point in bothering with a name. 

“You’re funny.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “So what’s your story?” 

“Let’s see. Wealthy parents, went to MIT, graduated top of my class, two masters degrees by the time I was nineteen, continued on with my father’s work, did a lot with weapons, but then I put that behind me and now I work with tech.” You smiled as he frowned. 

“So you want to stay a mystery?” Tony set his glass down. “That your game? Tell me something real.” 

“Nobody is listening. Everyone is just waiting for their turn to talk.” You gave him a smile and a wink. 

“Woah, that was deep Theresa.” Tony raised his brows again. “Here I was expecting I like romances or my favorite color is blue.” 

“What do you like? What’s your favorite color?” You set your glass down on the coffee table, never having taken a sip. 

“My favorite color is red, that’s pretty obvious. I like all sorts of stuff. I’m a happy guy.” Tony flung his drink back. 

“Right. That’s why you pick up lonely women in bars. Because you’re happy?” You rolled your eyes. 

“Sheesh, maybe I should have left you at the bar. Your depression is spreading.” He sent the empty glass down. 

“I like that you’re lonely.” You stared at the carpet. “Maybe we can be lonely together.” 

When you looked up he was smiling. Not exactly the smoothest transition, but you didn’t even know what you were looking for. 

“Two masters at nineteen? That’s a myth.” Tony stood up and went back to the bar. “They don’t even make programs that accelerated.” 

“What other myths are there about you?” You were intrigued. 

“That’s quite the question.” Tony poured another drink. 

You stood up from your spot and grabbed your glass, walking over by him.

“I’ve got time.” You found a chair and sat. 

~~  
“No way.” You were laying on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling your head next to Tony’s as your bodies made a straight line. “I don’t believe you for one second.”

“It’s true.” Tony laughed. “I am very strong, even without the suit. Have you seen my bicep?” 

“I don’t care how strong you are. You could not pick up a car.” Your stomach ached from laughing so much. 

“Let’s go to the garage. I’ll prove it to you.” The chuckle never left Tony’s voice. 

“As much as I want to watch you break your back I think I’ll pass.” The room started to lighten. 

You realized it wasn’t from the ceiling and pulled yourself up. 

“Shit, the sun is up.” You stifled a yawn. “We stayed up all night talking.” 

“Damn.” Tony didn’t get up from the ground. “Do you need me to take you home? Somewhere to be?” 

“No.” You dropped your head back to the carpet. “Nowhere.” 

“You were right Teresa.” Tony moved so his head was next to yours again. “It’s fun being lonely with you.” 

“My depression stop spreading?” You reached your hand up and scratched his head. 

“You know what you said earlier about people waiting for their turn to talk?” You felt his hands in your hair as it laid along the carpet. “You’re not like that are you? You like listening.”

“And you like talking. We’re a perfect fit.” You turned your head to face him, both of your eyes lining up. 

“What’s your name?” Tony reached out and brushed your cheek. “Tell me. Please?” 

Your eyes glanced up at his lips, he ran his tongue over them and pressed them together. 

“No.” You pushed up the carpet and pressed yours to his. 

You were upside down and his nose was at your chin, but it was a light peck. You pulled away, but a hand came to the back of your head holding you in place. 

Somehow Tony started sitting up and moved your body with his, pulling you into his lap. He let go of your head and deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding across yours. 

His hands ran down your back as you braced yourself on his shoulders, straddling him. He stopped at the bottom of your shirt, you leaned back and lifted your arms above your head. 

“I like you,” Tony said, breaking the kiss to remove your top. “I like you a lot.” 

“You don’t know me.” You pressed your lips back to his, not wanting to have a conversation at this point. 

He was a phenomenal kisser. It wasn’t a surprise, considering how good he was at everything else. He pulled his shirt up, stopping the kiss again to peel it off. 

“Let me know you.” His eyes took in your body as his fingers undid your bra clasp. “I want to know you.” 

You came here with the intention of a one-night stand, but in the light of the morning the thoughts were creeping in. Could this be more? 

Tony pulled your bra off and smashed your chest against, him, rolling so that you were on the carpet with him on top of you. His lips found yours again and you welcomed it, letting yourself slip further into the reality. You could kiss him for eternity. 

Hands were on your pants, pushing them over your hips. You reached up and did the same to Tony, wanting to strip him down to nothing. His cock brushed against your leg and you began imagining what it would feel like inside of you, the anticipation making you wiggle. 

“I want to know everything about you.” Tony moved to kissing your cheek and continued down. “I want to know where you came from, where you’re going, who you are.” 

He peppered little kisses on your skin as he worked his way. You lifted your head when he settled between your thighs. 

“What you taste like.” His tongue darted out and ran up your slit. 

You fell back against the carpet and moaned, squeezing the fibers between your finger. His mouth stopped at your clit. Tony started sucking lightly, his tongue flicking out against your bud, sending waves of energy through you. 

You tried to keep still but couldn’t. Your waist was moving every which way and legs trying to close, unsure if it was to bring him closer or shove him away, the pressure he was creating already had you bubbling. 

Then you felt a finger at your entrance, swirling around. You brought your hand to your mouth to cover the scream that wanted to escape. How was he this good? This talented? 

When he slid his digit inside of you, no hand could keep you quiet. You came undone around him, moaning and thrusting your hips against his head, wanting to elongate the release you hadn’t realized was so pent up. 

Your eyes struggled to stay open as you rode the wave, the pleasure tingling from your core. Then your felt the small kisses again. Moving from your waist to your stomach, between your breasts until Tony was on top of you. 

“You taste like happiness.” He smiled down at you. 

A smile and a tear came to your eye. Was he real? Could he be your happiness? The thought made your heart lurch. 

His eyes dropped and you lifted your head, wanting to watch him spear you. The sight made you quiver. You were more than wet and ready for him, but instead of hammering in he moved slow. You gasped at the feeling accompanied by the visual, his cock disappearing inside of you. 

“And you feel like paradise.” Tony let out a grunt as he bottomed out. 

Your head fell back and he leaned over you, kissing your shoulder as he began thrusting. You lifted your hips to meet him, enjoying the friction of your bodies every time they met. 

You brought your hands behind his shoulders and held them there, using him as leverage to hoist yourself. He really was strong. 

Both of you were moaning, and you could feel the band in your center tighten again. You started rolling your hips, feeling his cock deeper. You bit your lip to keep from crying out. 

“No.” Tony grabbed your mouth. “I want to hear everything. Everything you say, every noise you make. I want to listen to you.” 

Your heart was about to burst. Tony Stark wanted you. Wanted to know you. And you didn’t mean Tony Stark as in the celebrity, you meant Tony Stark as in the person you’d stayed up all night with. He was real. Maybe you could be too. 

The deep thoughts were stuffed down when Tony quickened. You no longer tried to stifle the inhuman noises that left your throat. No you could feel yourself getting tighter and tighter, you knew once you snapped it was going to be intense. Earth shattering. Consuming. You wanted that. 

So your body moved to auto pilot, bumping and rolling and lifting to meet Tony, you ran your nails down his back as you meweled underneath him. So desperate, so happy. 

Clarity struck at the same time you fell over the edge. You felt so amazing it was like you had moved to another stream of consciousness. Euphoria. You were happy, for the first time in forever. It vanished and you were sucked back to reality, but your body was still humming with pleasure as aftershocks worked their way over you with each of his pumps.

“Lose you there for a minute?” Tony’s brown eyed beamed with pride. 

You nodded your head and dropped it to the side, incapable of participating. Tony let out a grunt as he sank into you before pulling out and aiming at your stomach. You felt his hot cum hit your skin, appreciating that he found his relief too. 

There was no movement for a moment as your eyes started to shut. Then you felt him use something to wipe up his mess. He was generous. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Tony shook you awake and offered you an arm. “I don’t want to sleep on the floor.” 

You picked yourself up and held his hand as he guided you through the house. 

“Can you tell me your name now please?” Tony looked back at you. “I meant what I said. I like you.” 

“I’ll tell you when we wake up.” The sight of the bed almost made you fall to your knees. 

But Tony laid down first and pulled you against him, cuddling you closely as the blanket dropped over. He liked you. You’d had fun. Maybe this could be something. What was the harm in finding out? 

~~

You awoke to the warmth of the bed, but when you reached behind you it was empty. Tony was gone. By the looks of the sky, the sun was setting. You’d slept the day away. You yawned as you sat up. 

All your clothes were in the other room, but you spotted a closet and helped yourself to a dress shirt, having no desire to walk around the house nude. 

“Tony?” You called as you walked into the main room. 

To you surprise there was a woman standing there with a stack of clothes. 

“Good evening. Here are your clothes, they’ve been cleaned and pressed. There is a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you want to go.” She reached out and put them in your hands. 

“Uhm, who are you?” You could see judgment on her face. 

“I’m Tony’s assistant. I help with the business side sometimes, arrange his calendar. Really I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires, including taking out the trash.” She smiled at you. 

The tears were starting to form as your stupidity set in. It was always a one night stand. It was only a one night stand. You took the clothing and turned.

“Bathroom is that way.” Her hand stuck out. 

You sprinted to the tiny room, with shaking hands. Why? Why did you let your guard down? Why did you have to talk to him? Listen? Why couldn’t you have just hooked up like normally people right away? 

Because a hook up wasn’t what you were chasing. It was a human connection, one you thought you’d found last night. But it was all a lie. 

Humiliated and ashamed you came out of the bathroom and went to the front door the woman waving goodbye as you ran to the car. Wait until you are alone to cry. Wait until you are alone to cry. 

“Where to?” The driver asked. 

You gave the name of the bar. You’d left your purse in your car on purpose, but the keys were still in your back pocket. You’d pick up your car and forget last night ever happened. How could you have been so foolish? 

~~ 

Tony smiled, he kept smiling, growing larger and larger. He felt like a little kid as he pulled in the garage. Slamming the car door shut as he picked up the pizza. 

“Who doesn’t like pizza?” He didn’t want to wake his sleeping beauty to ask what she liked, but figured pepperoni was a safe bet. 

He hoped she was still asleep. He’d been gone an hour, so there was a good chance. He loved how peaceful she looked in the bed. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he clicked with someone so hard. She was perfect for him. 

He even started to whistle when he walked in the house. 

“Pepper, what are you doing here?” Tony furrowed his brow. “I didn’t think I had anything go on this weekend.” 

“I needed your signature on some contracts.” Pepper held a stack of papers. “And I did a little house cleaning for you.” 

“Wait, what?” The smile fell off of Tony’s face as the pizza hit the floor. 

“It’s not my favorite part of my job, but I came here and I saw the signs. Clothes on the floor, you nowhere to be seen.” Pepper was right, those were the signs. “Was this one different?” 

“Fuck..fuck…fuck.” Tony stroked his chin. “I don’t know her name…can you call the driver? Get them to stop!”

Tony’s hand started to shake as he pulled out his phone. Pepper was faster and was on it already. 

“Right.” Everything sounded distant as Tony tried to think of anything the girl told him. Anything that he could use to find her. 

“She got dropped off at a bar about twenty minutes ago.” Pepper shut the phone. “From here to a bar? Sounds like she may be your kind of girl.” 

Tony took off running for the garage. 

“I need your signature!” Pepper yelled. 

Tony didn’t bother with a reply as he got into his car and raced down the hills. This could not be happening. 

~~

Of course she didn’t go to the bar. She got her car and drove off. Tony grilled every employee, nobody knew her name, she’d never been there before, wasn’t a regular. He crumbled against the stool, wishing he had a way to find her. 

“Was she important?” The bartender asked. 

“I was going to be lonely with her.”


End file.
